Articles such as pharmaceuticals and tobacco plugs are commonly dispensed from blister packs or as loose-fill. The packaging and dispensing of such articles requires continuous improvement to address issues such as child resistance, cost, and ergonomics in a new and better way.
For example, in accordance with certain dispensing containers, articles are packaged in blister packs and secondary packaging. The secondary packaging leaves parts of the blister pack exposed such that the child resistance of the dispensing container may be reduced. Other dispensing containers have a high degree of child resistance but are expensive to make, complicated to manufacture, and complicated to use.